1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for planning and evaluation of radio networks. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for planning and evaluation of CDMA radio networks comprising at least one base station that defines at least one cell.
2. Background
In recent years the concept of wideband code division multiple access (CDMA) has gained widespread international acceptance by operators active in the field of wireless communications. CDMA can significantly increase the capacity and the service quality and options of the networks as exploited by these operators.
One of the consequences of this development is the increase in interest in the planning and evaluation of radio networks in general and CDMA radio networks in particular. Radio planning and evaluation typically involves stages such as dimensioning, detailed capacity and coverage planning and network optimisation. Radio planning is important for e.g. quick and accurate response to changes in e.g. traffic conditions and as a consequence provides an operator with competitive advantages. Moreover accurate planning can contribute to higher cost efficiency in operating radio networks. The dimensioning stage in radio planning involves the estimation of the number and configuration of network elements, based on the operators' requirements and the radio propagation in the area. In the capacity and coverage planning stage base station locations, configurations and parameters are determined in more detail on the basis of e.g. real propagation data and estimated user density and traffic. In the network optimisation stage the overall experienced network quality is assessed and improved if necessary. The method and system according to the invention can be used in all stages of the radio planning and evaluation.
At present the most popular and widely used method for the planning and evaluation of CDMA radio networks is a static Monte-Carlo simulation. This simulation involves the random generation of multiple network states defined by the number of users of the network and their positions. Users are generated a number of times. The multiple states are analysed and the results of the analysis are evaluated. From the statistics results such as the maximum cell capacity and the cell coverage can be determined. An important drawback of the Monte-Carlo and other simulations is the required time to obtain reliable results. Moreover the known simulation methods do not possess the ability to quickly optimise a network or introduce a new site and see its effects on the radio network.